The field of art to which the invention pertains is a margarine-like product. Both plastic and liquid margarines are defined in 21 Code of Regulation Sections 45.1 and 45.2, respectively, which regulations are commonly referred to as the "Standards of Identity" for margarine. Margarine, as defined in the Standards of Identity must include at least 80% fat. There is on sale in the marketplace a material which conforms with the Standards of Identity for margarine except it has less than 80% fat. This is an imitation margarine and is purchased by people who prefer less fat. The food product of the present invention also might be described as an "imitation" margarine because it contains protein that is not presently within the Standards of Identity for margarine. However, we prefer to call this material a "margarine-like product" as it may very well be that the Standards of Identity will be changed to include the protein sources mentioned in the claims of this patent application.
Therefore, the term "margerine-like product" as used herein means a food, other than butter, which has the general characteristics of margarine defined by the Standards of Identity whether or not the material is within the Standards of Identity.
Under the Standards of Identity, margarine must contain an aqueous phase in addition to the 80% fat. This aqueous phase is normally the bulk of the material in a margarine other than the fat, and the type of aqueous phase used is one common method of designating the margarine. When describing margarines by the aqueous phase, they are referred to either as (a) milk margarine, (b) soybean margarine, or (c) water margarine. Milk margarine contains, in addition to the fat, (i) cream, (ii) milk, (iii) skimmed milk, (iv) liquid sweet cream buttermilk, (v) any combination of dry or condensed sweet cream buttermilk and water with a total solids content of not less than 8.5%, (vi) any combination of nonfat dry milk and water, in which the weight of the nonfat dry milk is not less than 10% of the weight of the water, and (vii) any mixture of two or more of the ingredients named in (i) through (vi) of this sentence. In soybean margarine, the aqueous phase includes any combination of finely ground soybeans and water in which the weight of the finely-ground soybeans is not less than 10% of the weight of the water. In water margarine, the aqueous phase is water.
Most of the margarine sold at retail in this country is milk margarine as its taste and other characteristics are more desirable than those of soybean or water margarine. However, milk margarine will blacken and burn when heated to frying temperatures. For example, nonfat dry milk margarine (and butter also) when heated to 350.degree. F. will burn within 2 minutes forming a black curd and an obnoxious burnt odor. This excessive burning has limited the use of milk margarine in frying operations.
Water margarine does not burn, but it is unsatisfactory for several reasons. Similarly, soybean margarine normally does not burn or blacken, but it has an objectionable odor when heated.
The present invention gives a margarine-like product which has the general characteristics of a milk margarine but does not burn or blacken during frying at typical frying temperatures of 350.degree. F. or less. Instead, the color of this product during frying can be controlled to give varying degrees of browning or to eliminate any appreciable change in color if that should be desired.
As far as the prior art is concerned, the disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,802 issued Apr. 12, 1966 upon the application of Hermann Pardun for Antispattering Milk Margarine and Its Preparation, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,166 issued Sept. 6, 1966 upon the application of Geert Jan Van Leeuwen, et al. for Cooking Fat Composition are somewhat relevant. There has also been work done in the field of reducing the browning or blackening of potatoes during frying. Patents in this area include U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,024 issued Feb. 21, 1950 upon the application of John L. Baxter for Prefrying Treatment of Potatoes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,591 issued Mar. 18, 1952 upon the application of Paul A. Xander for Method of Controlling Color and Flavor in Potato Chips; U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,017 issued May 1, 1956 upon the application of Robert Russel Baldwin for Removal of Sugars by Enzymatic Process; U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,709 issued Sept. 11, 1956 upon the application of M.A. Janis, et al. for Treating Method for Potatoes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,037 issued Dec. 10, 1957 upon the application of Robert L. Olson, et al. for Utilization of By-Product Potato Pieces; U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,739 issued Nov. 5, 1963 upon the application of Barney W. Hilton for Potato Products and Process For Making Same; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,229 issued Apr. 1, 1969 upon the application of T.W. Simpson for Method of Cooking Potato Chips to Increase Fluffiness and Prevent Browning.